The Healing Child
by irixyu-jon
Summary: Sasuke is back.Team 7 finds a wierd girl.Why does Sasuke hate her?.What's with the great war that awaits them? Parings: SasuSaku, OcxOc, OcxSasu, NaruHina, ShikaIno others inside. READ and Review.
1. The Four

An: I don't own Naruto...;;; whatever...So! this is a stry I made...well duh ;;; anyway..

Parings: SasuSaku, (OcxSasu), OcxOc, ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen...an maybe others You can vote for parings too

S: Sasuke is back in Konoha. One day at the cementary team 7 meets a girl. When they take her to Tsunade it turns out she a dangerous ninja. And problems come out. Why does Sasuke hate her? Whats with her attitude? Read and find out.

Enjoy

* * *

I chapter

They were on a mission. Together. For the first time since Uchiha Sasuke came back from Orochimaru. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke. They three teens were 16 years old. Sasuke didn't kill Itachi nor did he kill Orochimaru.

Flashback

He was on a mission with a couple sound nins when suddenly his old team apeared. They fought a little bit and after Sakura used some medical jutsu, I must say she was really good…she used one jutsu and there you go! Sasuke didn't stand a chance. Not only was Sakura strong but Sasuke didn't actually fight so much..he kinda let them take him back.

As they came through the gates of Konoha, all bloodied and tired, Sakura smiled at all the villagers…then she fainted. Naruto cought her but it was hard for him to hold her from the lack of blood. Sakura saved their lives. If it wasn't for her medical abilities they would all probably die.

As Naruto was holding her he felt someone take her from him. He looked up and saw Sasuke holding her bloodied form in his arms.

That day Naruto understood, he let go of his crush and moved on to the Huyuga hieress that had always waited for him with open arms. After they came back to Konoha Tsunade prohibited hom from doing any missions. She also wanted to prohibit him from going up in the shinobi ranks but after having a little talk with Sakura he was aloud to. Now they were all Anbu ninjas.

End of Flashback

"_Well…back to the mission_…" thought Sakura.

They were curently jumping from tree to tree in full speed. About 30 ninjas were chasing them. Yes, it was an A-rank mission. The team jumped down from the trees. They waited for the nins to come.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke " When they come blow this place up!"

"Hai!" answered Sakura inwardly pating her self on the back for being able to do something.

The ninjas came. Sakura hit the ground with her chakra packed fist. When the dust settled down only 10 ninjas stood in the clearing. They were surprised, you could tell, 'cuz they stood there not knowing what to do.

"_20 down" _smirked Sakura

Suddenly she felt Naruto's presence behind her.

"mou…Sakura-chan…Only ten for us three…?" he whined. Sakura giggled.

"Dobe..come on or they'll run away" Sasuke smirked

"Your on Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted "Who'll get more"

And with that they were off chasing the now running away ninjas.

"Things never change I guess" laughed Sakura as she watched the two most important men in her life run away.

"They sure don't" she suddenly heared. It was Kakashi. Another important person. She smiled. Kakashi took out his favorite book 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Kakashi no baka!" Sakura screamed „What are you thinking reading that perverted book infront of a lady like me?"

"_Yup! Things never change" _Kakashi chukled as Sakura ranted on and on. He smiled. He was happy, after years of pain he finally gound his family. He turned around and hugged his little girl. Sakura smiled, Kakashi was like a second father for her.

"Well we better go after our boys" Kakashi said after squeeling about something in his book.

Sakura swaetdroped. But hey! This was why she loved him so much!

"Of we go!" he sang

"H-hai!" stammered the pink-haired girl

They finally found Sasuke and Naruto. They were argueing…apperantly they had a tie…both cought 5 nins.

"Boys! Mou….stop fighting" Sakura tried to calm them down.

"But Sakuraaaa-chaaannnn" Naruto whined "Sasuke-teme cheated! "

Sakura bonked him on the head "Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard! "

Sasuke smirked and Naruto scowled. "And you too Sasuke! Stop it!"

Naruto smirked at him.

"You know Naruto is a little stupid child" Sakura stuck her toung out.

"Sakuuurrraaa-ccchhhhaaannnn" Naruto whined

"But I love you anyway" Yes, Sakura hasn't forgotten about her love for Sasuke. She and Naruto were like brother and sister. They loved each other as a family.

They quickly finished their mission and ran back to the village.

* * *

AN: sorry it's short the next one is short too, but the third one will be long ;;

REVIEW and then I'll write the next chap :P

Sexy.Black.Neko


	2. Cementary

**Ok...sorry it's so short but the next one will be long!I promise!**

R & R :)**

* * *

**

II chapter

It was, as the villagers called it, the „Dead Holiday". The whole village would go to their important people's graves with flowers and candles.

It was a special day for team 7, if you could it special. They all knew what this day ment…Sasuke. This day Naruto wouldn't argue with him. Sakura wouldn't bug him, as she still did after all these years. Kakashi wouldn't….well he wouldn't….uhh…yeah…MOVING ON! Hehe..They would take flowers and candles and go to the Uchiha clan grave.

**At the grave yard**

A young girl, about 15 years old, was walking through the tombstones. She was very pale, almost as pale as Orochimaru but had that peach tinge in her skin. Her hair was crimson red and her eyes were cat-green. She wore a white night gown that went all the way to the ground. It was riped on the end. Well it was riped almost everywhere. It slid off one of her sholders. It was covered with dirt and blood.

As she walked on, she saw a family argueing beside a graveyard. It seemed that the mother and probably her daugher didn't agree on how to decorate the grave. A young man was tring to calm them down. The red-haired girl walked up to them and read what was on the tombstone **'Rokoki Hiroshi…A loving husband and father. A brave ninja"**. The two woman stopped argueing and looked at the girl.

"I don't think the man that lays here would want you to argue about some flowers" the ghostly girl said. Her voice, though it seemed as if it was dead…somewhat cold, was beautiful…smooth, relaxing for ears. It could hipnotise you.

The family scowled at her. They were about to say something but the weird girl walked away. As the misterious girl turned around she saw the family hesitate before smiling at each other and together decorate the grave. The girl smiled a ghost of a smile but it soon turned completely into a frown. She now stood infront of a very old grave, it read **"Toshiro clan". **But the surname had a crack through it so you couldn't see it. The poor girl sat down infront of it.

"_Kaa-san…Otou-san…Onii-chan…Obaa-chan.." _she tought sadly _" I don't have any flowers for you….gomen…I'm so sorry…"_ She looked around and saw a grave with lots of flowers and candles…tons of it actually. She slowly walked up to it and read **"Uchiha clan. Kami-sama bless these people"**. The girls' eyes widened. She looked at the flowers "_It wouldn't hur to take one…." _She slowly started to take one flower, carreful not to brake anything. That's when she felt a strong grip on her sholder. Startled she looked up to see a pale with obasian eyes and raven hair scowling down at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Go away!" the man said harshly.

"I-I'm sorry!" The girl stuttered as she stumbled away back to her grave. As she looked back she heard a girl with pink hair say:

"Sasuke-kun…matbe she was putting it back…"

"yeah Sasuke" a boy with blond hair nodded with agreement.

"You should apologise Sasuke-kun" The girl said softly. Sasuke glared at Sakura.

The girl felt guilty as the young man _" Probably from the clan" _she tought, came towards her.

"Gomen…"he said not looking at her and frowning.

"No! I'm the one who sould be sorry…It's just that….you have so much of it while my clan…" The girls voice faded away as she looked at the grave. Sasuke sighed.

"Come" he said.

Startled the pale girl looked up. For the first time Sasuke could see how pale she was. And with the dark red hair and cat eyes she almost looked white. She stood up and he could see what she was wearing. He was surprised. The gown she wore was filthy. He cringed at the thought that she wore it all the time. He turned around and started to walk back to his grave. Sasuke bent down and picked up one flower.

"Catch!" he called and tossed it over to the girl.

The girl cought it and hold it hard in her hand. Her eyes started to water. Then she broke the flower in two and it disapered and smirked bowing her head. She started to laugh quietly. It wasn't a pleasant laugh it was hollow and dead. Then she looked up and frowned.

"You didn't give me a real flower" she said calmly but if you listened closely you could hear that she was hurt. She sighed. She was about to turn around but someone called her.

"You..what is your name?" Said a man with silver hair and a haedband across one of his eye.

"M-my name?" the girl said slowly _"Damn…I can't tell them" _"M-my name is….what? oh my name? hehe…uh…Moshiro Miako"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. No normail person hesitated while saying their name. And her surname..He suddenly apeared behind the said Miako and hit her presure point.

"Kakashi-sensei! Wha-?" Sakura started.

„She's lieing..that isn't her name" Kakashi frowned.

They took her to Tsunade.

**at Tsunade's place**

"Tsunade-sama" said Kakashi "We found this girl but i think…"he didn't continue.

"Lay her on the floor" Tsunade said confused on what was happening.

Kakashi put the girl on the floor. Tsunade came over to her and her eyes widened.

"is this..?" she said. She turned the girl so that she was on her stomach. She pulled 'Miako's' gown down a little bit. The all saw I bid scar runing down her spine anl othe scars on her back.

"Oh my god…This is-" Tsunade said the name and Sakura's, Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi's eye narrowed. Tsunade staped back frightened.

"Toshiro Keiko" said Sasuke "No wonder she knew it wasn't a real flower…"

Suddenly Sakura screamed. The turned aroung only to find her having a kunai hold by her throat by Keiko.

"Bravo" said said Keiko while her eyes flashed dangeroudly. Then she pushed the kunai forward.

* * *

AN: how'd ya like it? cliffy XD R&R

Black.Sexy.Neko


	3. The fight and The past

**P.S If you want to see how Keiko looks. Go on my profile and there is a link. And there's her pic :P**

Enjoy

* * *

**In chapter II **

"_Tsunade-sama" said Kakashi "We found this girl but i think…"he didn't continue._

"_Lay her on the floor" Tsunade said confused on what was happening._

_Kakashi put the girl on the floor. Tsunade came over to her and her eyes widened._

"_is this..?" she said. She turned the girl so that she was on her stomach. She pulled 'Miako's' gown down a little bit. The all saw I bid scar runing down her spine anl othe scars on her back._

"_Oh my god…This is-" Tsunade said the name and Sakura's, Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi's eye narrowed. Tsunade staped back __frightened_

"_Toshiro Keiko" said Sasuke "No wonder she knew it wasn't a real flower…"_

_Suddenly Sakura screamed. The turned aroung only to find her having a kunai hold by her throat by Keiko._

"_Bravo" said Keiko while her eyes flashed dangeroudly. Then she pushed the kunai forward._

**End **

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Bravo" said Keiko while her eyes flashed dangerously. Then she pushed the kunai forward. Sakura scremed as did Tsunade and Naruto. Kakashi's eyes widened.

Keiko's eyes widened in surprise as she grunted from pain. She was still holding Sakura but the kunai that was supposed to cut the pink-haired girls' neck…was in her sholder. How?. There stood Sasuke, his sharingan active, he was holding Keiko's hand by her sholder.

**! flashback from a few seconds ago !**

Keiko was there. Suddenly she was holding Sakura with a kunai by her nack. It happened so fast no one was fast enough to react. They were staring at the spot where Keiko was lying a second ago…and they wouldn't probably turn around, for the few next second, if not for Sakura's scream.

Sasuke's P.O.V 

They all whiped around. There the two girls stood. I heard Keiko say bravo.

"_Why…why is it always Sakura taken hostage?…do they see that she'd our weak spot in the team?…" _I thought.

Then I saw Keikos' smile…if you could call it a smile…was she testing us? And then the flash of uncertainity in her eyes..then I remembered.

"_I remember…I remember…I Remember…I REMEMBER DAMMIT!" _without thinking I dashed to Keiko, while activating my blood line – sharingan. I pushed Keiko's hand forward and made her stab herself.

I saw the look of surprise in her eyes, then the hurt, but it was soon gone. I was surprised that she didn't scream in pain…the kunai went deep into her sholder. I'm sure that a heard a bone crack. But she just grunted. Then I saw it. I don't know if it was happiness, lust…maybe thankfullness…she just enjoyed the pain.

**! End of flashback !**

Sasuke took hold of the arm that was holding Sakura and yelled for her to run back to the group. He pushed Keoki away and got into a fighting stance. But Keiko was like a rag doll. She didn't stop herself, she flew straight into the wall. Her eyes all the time blank.

"What the hell is your problem!" Sasuke yelled..he was loosing his temper.

"Yeah! You first attack Sakura-chan and now you're just standing there!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke finnily got tired of it. He ran to Keiko and landed a hard punch in her face which caused the girl push into the wall harder. He jumped back. Keiko still didn't do anything even though blood was dripping from her mouth.

"_Kuso! You damn woman!" _thought Sasuke. He jumped back infront of Keiko and started to punch her everywhere hard and fast. Dust was everywhere in the office now. Suddenly the wall cracked and Sasuke and Keiko fell down to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto screamed.

**

* * *

In the air with Sasuke**

Even when Sasuke was falling down he didn't stop kicking and punching the girl. He could here about three bones crack by now. But she still didn't do anything.

"Dammit! You fucking woman! Fight back! " Sasuke yelled.

As they neared the ground and Sasuke used his 'Lion combo' (an/ dunno what's it called…) to crash Keiko into the ground. Then he landed on her. He punched her in the face…well at least wanted to but Keiko cought his hand. He tried to punch her with his other hand but she caught it too. They started to struggle and rolled down the hill they landed on. When they stoped Sasuke atacked her with thousands of kuniay and his fire jutsus. Keiko had no time to save herself. She was in a night gown and had no kunais. She was cut so much that you almost couldn't see her skin from all the blood. Sasuke threw himself at the girl and the lended so that Sasuke was on top stradling Keiko while holding her wrists to the ground. When the dust settled down Sasuke looked down at the red-haired girl. The only place she was cut on her face was besides her eyes. It looked as if she was crying bloody tears.

"You know.."She whispered. Sasuke eyed her in surprise. She didn'r fight him back and now she saying something. "Y-You know….I-I….remember" Now she really started to cry. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What!" he said harshly pushing her deeper into the groung. Keiko coughed up blood.

"I remember…two years ago…when you where on a mission with the sound…You met Itachi…"

"I remember" Sasuke growled "You saved him."

Keiko looked away. She was hiding something. Sasuke wanted to know. He grabed her face and turned it so that she was looking at her. She saw the sharingan and for the first time he saw fear and real pain in her eyes. She didn't have time to close her eyes and stop the sharingan. He was already in her mind.

**

* * *

Keiko's mind**

He had to start from the beginning. He saw her when she was small. She was a small, happy child.

"Mama!" yelled a five year old Keiko while running happily to her mother as she walked up to the mansion. "today's our festival"

"yes dear" her mother smiled. But it wasn't a normal smile it was a cruel one. Keiko, being small, didn't seem to notice.

"What was that?" thought Sasuke

* * *

He went a couple hours further. He was standing in a room. There were about 15 adults there.

"Please! Not that way" yelled Keiko's mother

"Dear do you really want Keiko to-" her husband, probablly, said

"Yes." She smirked "Make Keiko scream in pain…I want to see the hurt on her face! It's because of her we have to go through this…The more blood and pain the better the sacrifice is. The Neko God (cat god) will be very happy.

All the adults cackled.

* * *

Sasuke went a couple hour further again. He saw the small Keiko dressed in a way too big gown. It was the same one she had on her self now. She was standing in a circle made of stones. The whole clan, as Sasuke assumed, was standing around her. Keiko was scared because she was already crying. Suddenly it got very dark. The clan bent down as a man in a white gown came towards Keiko. He made some handseals. Chakra strings appeared and the man atached them to Keiko.

"Kill them" he said turning to the clan.

"What! But Neko God! We were supposed to torture her now and kill her. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Keiko's eyes water. She knew what this ment.

"Mommy! I love you! Mommy no! Please" Keiko screamed. She started sobbing when the Neko God kicked her.

"I don't care…your clan is worthless" the God said. Then he started to move his hands. Keiko started to walk towards the clan.

"Keiko! I hate you! Burn in hell!" screamed Keiko's mother

Keiko sobbed even harder. The God made Keiko kill her clan…torture them actually. She cried all the time. When she was torturing her mother she cried even harder. She kept screaming thet she loved her mommy. But one thing made her stop.

"I hate you..darling….I hate you so much…you made me unhappy…you made US unhappy…" her mother said quietly "I hate you so much…you make everyone unhappy" Her mother hugged her and died. The God left her there. She sat there crying while holding her knees and rocking.

Sasuke wanted to do something bt he couldn't…it was only memories.

* * *

He went further. He saw Keiko kill people. He saw people beat her up and hate her. He saw her find a lovely pair that semmed nice. Then he saw the couple betray her. Suddenly he was in Orochimaru's hidding place.

Keiko was sitting in a cell. She was beaten up. Then he was beside Orochimaru. Keiko was in the closet…listening.

"Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto " lets go"

Orochimaru and Kabuto went to Sasuke's cell. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Kabuto hold up a needle with liquid in it. Sasuke knew what it was. It made people paralized and tortured them from inside. Kabuto held it just above Sasuke's neck. Then he pushed it down.

The sleeping Sasuke yelled.

* * *

A/N: yup..cliffy XD a lot about past...hmm... I'LL MAKE SURE THERE ARE SOME COUPLES IN THE NEXT CHAP

review or I won't write the next chap :P


	4. Bond

Ehehe…now that I read it, it is confusing xD

"_Orochimaru and Kabuto went to Sasuke's cell" _** They're going to Sasuke's cell (when he was still at Oro's place)**

_." Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Kabuto hold up a needle with liquid in it"_** Sasuke here sees Kabuto hold a needle :P**

_." Sasuke knew what it was. It made people paralized and tortured them from inside. Kabuto held it just above Sasuke's neck. Then he pushed it down." _** Sasuke sees Kabuto hold the needle above him (him as in the memory) Sasuke is standing at the door. Kabuto I sholding a needle above a sleeping Sasuke (sleeping Sasuke is from Keiko's memory)**

"_The sleeping Sasuke yelled." _** Sasuke from the memory yells here.**

Ok. I hope it's a bit more clear now .

**

* * *

****Chapter IV.**

* * *

Sasuke sees himself yell. Then he sees himself being knowked down by Keiko. Orochimaru and Kabuto start to yell at Keiko. Then it's a flash. Soon Keiko is standing above Sasuke (_the sleeping one-memory_) Then brings the down on Sasuke neck.

"I don't remember that….I didn't feel any pain…" thought Sasuke.

Suddenly he is pulled out of the girl's memories. He lookes up to find Naruto in his face.

"Teme….are you all right?" asked Naruto.

"Dobe! Don't breath in my face! You want me to die!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura giggled but stoped when she saw Keiko.

"Ano….minna-san…what about Keiko…" she asked.

"Well…we can't put her in a cell…she can easily run away by using some kind of jutsu." Tsunade said "We'll put her on your ANBU group. She'll be chained to one of you with special cakra binding chains. That way you'll be able to have an eye on here all the time.:

"Waaahhh? But Old Hag!" the blond shinobi (dun know how to spell it) said.

"We'll pull sticks and see who'll have to do it. We'll have two people to change."

After they pulled the sticks it turned out that it was going to be Sasuke and Kakashi that will change. Naruto had a good laught but was beaten up by Sakura.

"anoooo saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….I want some ramen!" whined Naruto as they went to Tsunades office.

"Then go with Hinata-san" said an annoyed Sakura

"HINATA-CHAN!"

The rest just sweatdropped.

**

* * *

****At the office**

"Sasuke bring Keiko here" ordered Tsunade.

Sasuke droped the girl on the floor. Tsunade yelled at Sasuke after they heard a cracking sound. She healed Keiko and went for the chain.

When she left the room Keiko started to wake up.

"Ugghhh….where am I..?" she asked weakly.

"In Konoha. You will be under our care. You will be chained to us for you would have escaped from the cell" replied Kakashi.

"waahhhh? I dun wanna…" she whined.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"_Is she really….such a….strong ninja..?" _His eyebrow twiched when he saw her start to roll on the ground whining something about being chained up.

"Stop that!" Sasuke comanded grabing her arm roughly.

"Is that a way you treate a guest?" Keiko frowned

"Your no guest! We have to look after you so you don't do anything, bitch!" Sasuke spat.

"Sasuke. That would be enough." Tsunade said calmy when she walked into the office. "Come here Kakashi, Sasuke."

After chaining Sasuke to Keiko, for he got the shortest stick, Tsunade did some jutsu which made Keiko chakra be drained and given to Sasuke.

"Well, look at the bright side" Kakshi said happily "At least you have more chakra"

"Yeah…and I can use here as an armor" sneered Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke! Nothing is to happen to her! She will give us important information!" Tsunade said.

"Hn."

* * *

As Sasuke was 'pulling' Keiko home he was thinking about her memories.

"Sasuke-san…what's that?"asked Keiko

"hn?" Sasuke looked around to see Keiko looking at some building. "It's a building…"he growled

"mm? Are you all right Sasuke-san?" You're growling" she asked innocently.

"Ahh.."

* * *

**At Home**

At home Sasuke looked at the chain. It had charka flowing in it. It was about 3 meters long but Sasuke was the one who had the long part

**(The cain was attached to their hands and their waist. At least Keiko had so. She could only put her hand up so she could touch her head. Her chain was made of steel and chakra so you couldn't break it. **

**Sasuke's part of chain was made of only chakra and it too was attached to his hand but it only was attached to his pants hoop thingy. And it streched when he raised his arm. And he could strech the chain so for exaple she could go away for a few meters.)**

Sudenlly he heard something crash.

"the kitchen…KEIKO!" he yelled.

He ran to the kitchen and he saw….

* * *

Ok..I'm So so so Very sorry that it's so short but I'm sick and I don't really feel like writing :)

**I'm sorry for the mistakes! I don't have a program that checks spelling TTTT once again sorry!**

**Black.Sexy.Neko**


	5. Kitchen

**Ok. Next chapter! Read and Review! xD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter V**

**(Sasuke's room is beside the kitchen so Keiko could walk into it)**

He ran to the kitchen. What he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. His kitchen was a total mess. Pans were lying every where, food was on the floor, dishes on the floor. It looked as if a hurrican went through his precious kitchen which he didn't even use, mind you.

But what horrified him most was that there were little creatures every where. They had horns and black hair. They had cat faces. They had human arms and hands but their legs were a mixture of cat and goat legs. In the middle of the whole mess was Keiko holding a knife with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHAT ARE THESE CREATURES? WHY IS MY KITCHEN SUCH A FUCKIN' MESS? WHAT WERE YOU FUCKIN' DOING HERE! WHAT….WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ARE YOU FUCKIN'OUTTA YOUR MIND?" Sasuke took a deep breath after yelling so much questions (woah…he relly got mad…all the curses).

Amazingly Keiko seemed to get all the questions and started to answer them.:

"ummm..well…you see..These are Columuses **(made it up xD that's why it's so weird)** They're from my bloodlimit. Ummm…well…Your kitchen is such a mess 'cuz you see here" Keiko grabed two of the creatures **(there are about 15 of 'em. They reach Keiko's knee)**" Dank and Dark got onto a fight so the rest of the Columuses tried to stop them and they kinda all got into a fight…ehehe…I'm here 'cuz I was hungry and I didn't know where the hell you were so I decided I'd make dinner for both of us! " she giggle

"_Is she for sure the right person….she seems harmless" _Sasuke sweatdopped

"Sasuke-sama…?" Keiko asked slowly, frightened 'cuz Sasuke blanked out.

"Clean this mess up….Then I'll make some dinner…" Sasuke said as he sat down by the table to keep an eye on the red-headed girl.

"YES SIR!" she saluted.

Soon she had cleaned up with the Columuses.

"I'm doooone" the criminal girl chirped.

"_Geez…she's more annoying then Sakura…" _"Hn."

"What're we gonna eat? Huh? Huh? Huh?" She jumped around the kitchen.

"Sit down!" that made her sit down.

After about 5 minutes she got bored and decided to check what Sasuke was making. She quietly got up and sneeked behind him. Sasuke sensed her and whirled aroung. He grabed the chain and slamed Keiko into the wall choking her with it. **(drastic . )**

"Hn. You were trying to kill me?" Sasuke whispered bringing his face close to hers'.

"-cough- nn..-cough-noo…-choke-" the dumbfounded girl choked out. She brought her face closer to his so he would hear what she said for she could'n speak loudly. "I-"

She was cut of when they heard a gasp. Sasuke whirled around just in time to see a flash of pink and red.

"_Sakura!"_ "Damn.." He started to run after Sakura pulling Keiko behind.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Keiko yelled

"No! But she likes me! _What's a big problem_…" He said the last part in a whisper yet Keiko heard it.

"Why?…Why is it a problem..? You don't like her? She seems nice.."

"I don't want to hurt her…I'm not- Why the hell am I telling you that!"

But Keiko heard enough. She started to run faster and soon she was the one pulling Sasuke.

"We have to catch her! She got it all wrong! I'm not gonna be the one who took her love from her!"

"I'm not her love!" _"I don't get it…This Keiko girl isn't so bad…I mean she did attack Sakura but now she's trying to cheer her up…I'm confused…" _mused Sasuke…he just couldn't get this girl..Everyone claimed her to be a cold-hearted girl. They said she was merciless and craved for blood. But here she is. Cheerfull, kinda kind….He didn't get it.

After a while of running they caught up to Sakura. Keiko grabed Sakura's shoulders and said camly:

"Sakura…you got it all wrong"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! YOU HATE PEOPLE! YOU LOVE DEATH AND BLOOD! HERE YOU COME AND FIRST ATTACK ME AND THEN TAKE SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!" cried Sakura.

Keiko flinched when Sakura said the part with hating people and loving death and blood.

"Listen kid…I was trying to attack your precious Sasuke-dear…So he defended himself. I didn't speak loudly enough so he had to lean in to hear anything…" She continued after seeing that Sakura calmed down "You have to learn patience….You have to let people explain themselves…After that you will decide if either you will believe them or not. Belive me…It's more painfull when you don't listen to them then if you do. If you run away like you just did and don't listen to what they have to say there'll be a lot more problems later…Believe me 'cuz I know something about it…" Keiko said slowly, eyes cast downwards.

"Sasuke-kun…is that true..?" Sakura asked unsure weather she could believe Keiko.

"Aa. Come on…I'll take you home..It's cold outside" They started to walk but Sasuke suddenly stoped.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked Keiko who was standing beside him. All he got as an answer was a confused stare. "Don't you fuckin' dare walk beside me…US.."

He roughly pushed Keiko backwards and she fell down. After that he started to walk pulling the chain. Poor Keiko was being pulled along with it. After a few unsuccessfull attemps she finally got up. Because of the rocks she had lots of cuts and bruises.

Sasuke's Home 

After Sasuke was sure Sakura was safe at home he and Keiko walked, well Keiko was rather pulled, home.

"Your room is beside mine" with that Sasuke went to his room.

Keiko was left standing alone in the living-room. Sighing she went to her room. She looked for some pj's but found none. She made a mental note to go shopping the next day. She undressed herself and put her dirty and riped gown away **(Yes, she was in her dirty night-gown all day xD) . **After finding out that she had no shower and there was no sense in going to Sasuke's room, she laid down in only a bra and panties.

"_Shit…that bastard didn't even give me a pillow or blanket…ugghhh….I'll just use the curtain…." _She took down the the curtain and curled up under it. _"Hey. At least I have a bed ."_

" _Anyway…I was really kind today? Ne Petto-san?" _**(You'll find out who she's talking to latter..And NO it isn't a demon or whatever…xD)**

"**_Ahh…You better stop that tomorrow…" _**A husky, sexy voice replied **(and hell do I meanSEXY!)**

"_Ah..will do sir!" _

With that she went to sleep. But not long after a wierd soung woke her up…it was as if someone was yelling…

"_Sasuke!"_ she tought

* * *

**That's all! don't forget to R&R! **


	6. Talk

**Ok. Next chap up! R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter VI

After being woken up by someone yelling Keiko got up and quietly got out of her room. She sneeked up to Sasuke's doors and looked inside through a crack. She saw Sasuke. His face shined in the moon light because it was covered in sweat and was turning and tossing. She slowly entered the room and tiptoed to Sasuke's bed. She was about to reach Sasuke's bed when she triped over the cursed chain.

-WHAM!- She crashed on Sasuke who got up with a start. He was still in a haze so he didn't see who fell on him.

"Itachi!" he yelled and punched Keiko in the face.

Keiko slamed into the wall. **(How many times was she slamed into the wall today?)** Sasuke ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach. His punches and kicks were packed with chakra. Keiko would have fought back but see was drained from chakra and her wounds were still painfull. Sasuke took a kunai from his holster.

"_Dude..What the fuck? This guy sleeps with his kunai holster? O.o…"_ Keiko screamed in her mind.

Sasuke lashed at her with his kunai. Keiko bearly dodged it.

"Sasuke! Wake up! It's me! Keiko!" she tried to get to him but alas…it had no use..He was to hypnotized with his dream/illusion.

Sasuke kicked Keiko on the back and she coughed up blood. Sasuke started to do some seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" He blew out fire. Keiko was so stunned she forgot to dodge the attack. She sreamed when the fire burned her. She fell down. Grinding her teeth in pain. Sasuke quickly kicked her and punched her in the face. He grabed his katana and cut her across her abdomen. She flew out of the window and crashed in a bush two stories below. Good thing she was a strong ninja or she would have died. But because of the wounds she got that day and her chakra being drained away she was too weak and fell unconscious. Sasuke was still beating her up, that didn't help at all.

She couldn't stop him now for sure. Suddenly something/someone jumped from a tree and punched Sasuke across the face. That sent him flying two meters and he crashed into a tree. Sasuke slowly slid of the tree to the ground and opened his eyes. The creature/man was gone.

Sasuke eyes shot open when he saw he wasn't in his bed. He looked around. He was infront of his house. He heard something in the bushes. He whiped his head around ready to punch whoever was there. He relaxed when he saw it was only Keiko but his eyes narrowed when she fell over. He jumped to her side and saw she was uncounsious. He gently picked her up and walked into his house. He took her to her room.

He wanted to lay her on her bed. He sweatdropped when he saw she had used a curtain as a blanket. He laid her on the bed.

"_Fuck..I forgot to give her something to sleep on…Crap! I forgot to give her some clothes to wear…She's all beaten up..wait a minute…SHE'S BEATEN UP? Damn it! I had to have a nightmare…damn…this is sooo not my day…"_

After putting some bandages on and making sure she was clean he went to bed hopping that nothing else would happen that night.

Morning 

Keiko woke up to find a mouth-watering smell in her room. She tried to get up but moaned when pain shot up her abdomen.

"You shouldn't get up yet…" a cold voice said.

Keiko looked up to see Sasuke walking into her room, Sakura following closely behind with a plate.

"I heard what happened yesterday…You got a hard beating.." she said softly.

Keiko and Sasuke snorted. Sakura giggled.

"Here. I made you some dinner."

"DINNER!" yelled Keiko shocked.

"yeah dinner. It's 3 pm." Sakura smiled when Keiko groaned "How're your wounds? Is your abdomen alright, you had a nasty cut there. I healed it so it should be good" Sakura said as she checked Keiko's wounds.

"Ahh…they're alright…" Keiko noticed she had bandages on her small wounds that didn't need healing and was dressed up. "W-Who dressed me and my wouds up?" she asked.

Sasuke turned away blushing.

"You mean you undressed me and dressed me up!" Keiko screamed terrified while looking at him with red cheeks.

Sasuke snorted " I could have just left you and let your wounds rot, you should be thankfull"

"But it's your fault that I'm wounded!" Keiko said codly.

"Then you should have kept your nose in your own business" Sasuke retorted in the same cold tone.

"Pervert…" Keiko mumbled

Sasuke growled. Sakura stared at then amused by how two cold-hearted people could be so childlish.

After Keiko dressed in some clothes Sakura lent her she, Sasuke and Sakura went to some shopes to find some clothes. After looking at clothes in a few shops and hearing Sasuke complain endlessly, Keiko chose her clothes.

She bought big black boots. Dark grey pants with a few ripps here and there and chains on the pants. A black belt with a scull in front. A fish-net shirt and a very short topy-thing like shirt- it was army green. On top of that she had a black sleve-less buttoned up shirt with a pocket and chains on the pocket and a scull with fire around it on the upper left side of the shirt – she left the shirt unbuttoned. She had a pair of fish-net gloves that went up to her elbows. On her left hand she had a ring. On both wrists she had two braceletswith crosses, two bracelets with metal spikes on them and other bracelets. On her neck she had a colar with a ring hanging from it in the middle and a nacklace with a cross. She had long earings with crosses on the ends and on her left ear she had two more earings. **(finally ended…xD)**

After buying all the clothes she needed they went to Ichiraku 'cuz Keiko wouldn't stop complaining on how hungry she was and that if they didn't take her and get some food she would tell Tsunade how Sasuke beat her up.

"_Ok…so she really is the criminal they say she is…blackmailing me…" _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun…are you all right?" asked a worried Sakura when she heard him sigh tiredly.

"Ahh…just tired with all the nagging I get from that annoying girl" he replied in a low voice so Keiko wouldn't hear.

"Well..I don't know..She looks kinda sweet in a way…" Sakura said as she turned around to look at Keiko who was curently talking to a cat who looked at her curiously.

"She acts like a five-year-old" Sasuke snorted "Is she really so dangerous?"

"Mou..Sasuke-kun. As they say… Never judge a book by it's cover. She could be rally dangerous. From the research I did in Tsunade-sensei's office when she was drunk _at that moment both Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped_ It turnes out that when Keiko still worked for the Mist, it appears that a family from the mist adoppted her, she did2 A-ranked missions, 6 B-ranked missions and 26 C and D-ranked missions…before….before…" Sakura cut of here.

"Before..?" Sasuke urged her to tell him more.

"Before the family disapeared one night and was never seen againd. Everyone thought that Keiko was dead/missing as well but she was seen killing some nins a few days after. And she was as healthy as a-" Sakura stopped whispering when Keiko walked up to them and sat down next to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"You know…It's no use whispering…I can still hear you. I didn't just waste thoes 3 years in the Sound" Keiko said codly while she sat on the stool with closed eyes "One day maybe I'll be able to tell you my story…"

Sakura gulped ashamed of herself that she had gossiped about Keiko with Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Keiko.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll give my ramen to the cats." Keiko took her ramen and gave it to the stray cats.

After taking Sakura home Sasuke and Keiko headed of to Sasuke's apartment. After eatng some sandwiches they went to their rooms. Keiko took a quick shower and dressed up in the black night gown she bought earlier that day.

"Good night Sasuke-san" she said codly when she poked her head in his room. But he wasn't there. She steped into his room and saw that one of the windows was opened. She jumped out through the window and followed the chain. Soon she was running through the forest with no idea where she was going. Suddenly she had to stop 'cuz in front of her stood a lot of trees and she couldn't get through. And because of the leaves she couldn't see the chain.

A second later she her a whizzing sound. She turned aroud and saw thousands on weapons flying at her. She was to paralized to move and the weapons only got closer and closer….

* * *

Done! **_R&R_**


	7. Are you really Keiko?

Chapter 7 up! **R&R**

* * *

**Chaper VII**

Keiko turned around only to see thousands of weapons flying at her. She was to paralized to even move…and the weapons were only getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain but it never came. The opened her eyes and saw the weapons floating a few meters away from her. She sighed in relief but then the weapons shot forward. She screamed in agony as thousands weapons cut into her. Sinking deeper and deeper…She fell down moaning in agony tears streaming down her face…So much pain. **(hah! There was no prince charming to save her!)** She heard someone jump down from a tree but was in too much pain to look who it was.

"You got caught in the illusion very easily…are you for sure Toshiro Keiko?" said a very familiar voice.

Keiko's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_Genjutsu! Could it be…?"_

Keiko raised her hands painfully:

"Kai!" she said.

All the weapons disappeared and she felt no pain at all.

"Damn…." Keiko cursed at her carelessness.

"Come on…lets go home" said Sasuke.

Keiko slowly got up. She started to walk towads Sasuke but tripped over a log.

"Klutz.."Sasuke smirked as he caught her.

When they got home Sasuke smirked at Keiko who blushed in embaresment. They said good night and went to bed. Little did they know that they would guest a very mysterious guest tomorrow….

* * *

SoRrY it's so short! TTTT **R&R**


End file.
